This invention relates to telescopes and has particular utility in surveying instruments such as theodolites.
For bearing a telescope on a tilting axis, known telescope barrels are provided with one or more axle arms which may rotate in appropriate bearings. Other known telescope barrels have bushings to receive plug-in axles which may facilitate mounting the telescopes in surveying instruments such as theodolites or levels, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,433 (to Aeschlimann). Nevertheless, the mounting or demounting of a telescope on a tilting axis may be cumbersome if this can only be done at the same time as the mounting or demounting of a plug-in axle or axle arm.
One object of the present invention is to provide a telescope with a tilting axis in such a way that mounting and demounting of the telescope is possible without mounting and adjusting the tilting axis at the same time.